Team 4
MEMBERS Serap Erdoğan Ozan Demirdelen Beril Topaloğlu Anıl Tümay HISTORY OF YOUTUBE? ''' This video contains informations about Youtube from foundation up to now. This process starts story of 3 friends and continues with becoming huge capital. It is not only about owner of it, it also affect usage of Youtube. Selling of youtube to google is big step in its history. Google invest to Youtube as a commercial value. '''CATEGORIZES OF YOUTUBE Today Youtube operates in many categorizes such as Music, entertainment, film and animation, gaming, comedy, sports, politics,activism, cars, animals, science and technology,travel, trending..etc Today, Extremely Scary Ghost Elevator Prank in Brazil 'is '''the most watched entertainment video on Youtube with 23,572,358 visitors. The most popular music videos on Youtube: 1. Gangnam style 815,197,646 2. Justin Bieber and Ludacris- Baby, 804,604,070 3. Jennifer Lopez- On the floor- 624,499,799 4. LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem ft. Lauren Bennett, GoonRock- 503,126,899 5. Lady Gaga- Bad Romance 497,374,712 visitors. Moreover, many organisations deals with Youtube. Universal Music Group is about copyights, CBS provides to news, sport, entertainment shows to Youtube. In addition, Sony BMG, Warner Music are also deals to give their music clips to Youtube. Especially big media companies, BBC, CBC adds their broadcast and shares with world via Youtube. This is the statistics of Youtube: * Youtube is visited monthly over the 800 million user * § 4 billion videos are watched daily in Youtube * § There are 61 languages and 72 hours video are uploaded in a minute to Youtube * § Youtube is localized 43 country. * Also other social media tools, provides to Youtube connection * Youtube video are watched every day on Facebook and over 700 youtube videos are shared on Twitter each minute. * Every week 100 million visitors realizes social actions on Youtube (like, share, comment..) * Millions videos are favorite everyday. http://www.youtube.com/t/press_statistics?hl=tr The biggest online video site Youtube become a important channel for companies to reach their customers. In addition, Youtube provides to researching about any places that people want to go, or buy a product. They can have an idea with videos. The major using of Youtube, people can watch singers’,bands’ concerts or clips of their favorite singers. And also this situation provides to music companies or organisation to sharing and presentation themselves. ' CENSORSHIP OF YOUTUBE''' In the terms of YouTube, users can upload the videos which were taken permission of copyrights. or in the main principles part has desciption about videos that can not be loaded. The content which is considered a pornography, nudity,crime, violence, illegal events,hate- speech, threat, physical attack,hurtful for society or person or advertising cannot be uploaded to YouTube. User-posted videos that violate these terms may be removed with a message : ' "This video is no longer available because its content violated YouTube's Terms of Service".' ' '''People who do not followed these terms, other users can report with red flag under the videos. The companies which are had copyrights, can have the rights to deletion these added videos. Today this rights are applied frequently in music and film videos. Recently, YouTube experiences legal problems because of videos that posted on site and their protected copyrights. And many country were taken limitations and bans decisions because of some legal problems. ' ' In Turkey, YouTube was banned several times by Turkish courts according to Republic of Turkey’ laws. These blockings caused of many reaction in Turkey and also in the world. In these inhibitions 2007 and 2010 , users could not access the YouTube in Turkey. However, there were Youtube via different link or website and people could access with these links to YouTube. ' CENSORSHIP IN TURKEY''' ' '''First ban in Turkey, the video that is content insulting to Mustafa Kemal Ataturk and Turkishness, was banned by Istanbul 1st Criminal Court of Peace court’ decision on '''6 March 2007'. Second blocking was on 17 January 2008 to YouTube that did not removed to videos included swearing and profanity to Republic of Turkey, Turkish nation and Ataturk. Other blocking did put following second ban were from the Sivas 2nd Criminal Court of Peace in 16 January 2008 until 25 January 2008. The accessing to site, on 13 March 2008 were banned by the Ankara 1th Criminal Court of Peace because of same reasons that the images on behalf of Ataturk. On 24 April 2008 – the Ankara 11th Criminal Court of Peace, On 30 April 2008 - the Ankara 5th Criminal Court of Peace, On 5 May 2008 – the Ankara 1th Criminal Court of Peace, On 6 June 2008 – the Ankara 11th Criminal Court of Peace. Although YouTube was banned in Turkey, the website was still accessible with another connection with use alternative DNS servers. On June 2010- the IP ban was putted and access to YouTube completely banned and ban were updated. On 30 October 2010, Turkey lifted the ban, but the ban was reinstated on 3 November 2010. On 3 November 2010, the Ankara 11th Criminal Court of Peace requested to blocking access of YouTube because of the video that was included Deniz Baykal’s images from foundation of telecommunication. As a result, on 9 November 2010 although the videos was removed from YouTube were reported, during the November 2010- early 2011 years ban was still remained. After the bans, many reactions are shown to censorship to YouTube. On internet, newspapers, or any region there were many organizations, works and protests were occurred by people for censorship and especailly freedom of expression. In addtion, blocking did not include only Turkey. Lots of countries had access ban mostly bad and inappropriate contents. ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' '''CENSORSHIP IN THE WORLD ' Afganistan,' in 12 September 2012 for film about Prophet Muhammad, ' Armenia,' 'in February 2008, ' Bangladesh, in March 2009, ' Brazil,' in 6 January 2007, for sexual content, ' Chin'a, in 15 October 2007- again 24 March 2009, ' Indonesia,' in 1 April 2008, ' Iran,' on 3 December 2006, controversial films about Muslims, ' Libya,' on 24 January 2012, ' Morocco,' on 25 May 2007, about criticizing of king, ' Pakistan,' on 22 February 2008- again 12 September 2012, ' Russia,' in 2008- 28 July 2010, ' Syra,' 2011 for Syrian Civil War, ' Sudan,' 21 April 2010- again17 September 2012 for insulting to Islam, ' Thailand,' in 2006- 8 March 2007- 3 April 2007, ' Tunusia,' in 2 November 2007, ' Turkmenistan,' in 25 December 2009, ' United Arab Emirates,' in August 2006, ' United Kingdom,' in March 2011 for right- wing politician Roger Hayes, ' United States,' in 2007for Anwar al Awlaki’ sermons about hate speech. ' POLITICS AND SOCIAL MEDIA- YOUTUBE' ' Today, social media became a suitable medium for people to show or share themselves, ideas, opinions or views in any area. Such as in politics. Recent years, internet has an important role in people’ ideas about political systems. At the same time, internet also has big roles in showing or self- expressions of politicans’ or governments’ . Today, especially, social media tools; Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube have a political dimensions excepts sharing videos, photographs, films or music in people’ social lives.' Today, visual, written press; Television, radio or newspaper has left its own place to internet; social media. Throughout the ages, radio or TV were the fourt power between public and governments. However, today, Facebook, Twitter, YouTube or any blogs are the most important tools in political dimensions, especially, with to being followed instantly, it became a bridge public and governments. Politicians are uploaded their promotional videos, election, or election campaining,advertising videos mostly YouTube because of the as I said before, YouTube is the most used website in the world in any area. And of course, it includes supporter or anti movement’s videos against to politicians. Also, In election times, YouTube has an servise in YouTube Politics Channel. ' ORGANISING' People who did not declared the ideas openly, can share or upload some videos on YouTube easily, or sharing photos or writing an article on Facebook ,Twitter or Wordpress freely except censorships. The organizing immediately is the most using feature commonly. We can meet the most important examples were in the past years or months which were Arab Spring or Occupy Wall Street Movements. In Occupy Wall street was get the important dimension with videos of police’ bad manners against the public on YouTube. In Arab Spring is the biggest and important events of 21th Century as World Revolution. The beginnig of events was that Mohammad Bouazizi’s was made him burn. About this events, many people shared, published many articles, videos for call of duty, and they were gathered on Facebook, Twitter for organisations, protests and in Tunusia, Egypt,Libya and other Arab countries, thousands of people went out the streets. The sites which were published about Arab Spring' protests, organising, most of them had a censor. DIGITAL ACTIVISM Digital activism, which is called as cyber activism, e-activism, information activism and e-advocacy, comes from beginning of the Internet. Social networks give chance to activists to raise their voices. Accessibility of social networks, fast and cheapness of them leaded to becoming new way of activist movements. Arab Spring and Occupy Movements are well known online organized activist movements. YouTube is one of the activist social networks. Widespread usage of YouTube make it effective tool to call masses to action. It has several roles in activist movements like acknowledging people, organizing them and giving information about process. In spite of ignoring activist movements of mainstream media, YouTube is still huge power as broadcast channel. Furthermore, it also contributes to activist movements technically. There is a channel which is named Human Rights to broadcast infractions. Another new contribution of it is system of face blurring. Now, activist reach their voice without publish their identities. As you know, it is so crucial because, people are punished randomly because of their expressions on YouTube by autocratic governments. This is another effective video about Occupy movements which is uploaded on YouTube. Activist person broadcasted his thougths about movement and acknowledged others by YouTube. As it was said above, additonally, YouTube becomes a voice of people who want to annaunce their voices. And of course, their demands which is wanted to showing of "how many people join us."Shortly, call of duty, encouraging, provocation of feelings of nation. Therefore, YouTube provides to these posibility. This video about Arab Spring' / Egyptian activists .. DOES THE SOCIAL MEDIA AFFECT THE POLITICS? As we all know, the social media has affected all our life directly. People can explain and present their thoughts freely through social media and they can make for and against comments whenever or wherever they want, which let them improve some ideal norms such as exchanging ideas freely, debate over everything respectfully and more democracy and more freedom. Another effect of social media is that people have the chance to reach a lot of people. Thanks to this opportunity, one can make the others think the same as he thinks or improve himself considering the critical comments he gets. Thanks to increase in using social media on business life, many companies can advertise their products easily and fast and they have a direct impact on customers. When we talk about politics, what we think first is that politicians have the power to control people and make them think in one side. We all remember how politicians took the advantage of using newspapers and TV before social media so that they could control the people. After the social media has been stronger and mostly used by all over the world, we happen to see the politicians in social media very often. When we check the researches done during the ten years, we can see how significantly the number of politicians who has been using it has increased so far. If we need to give an example, let’s take a look at “Barack Obama” the president of USA. He shares his photos together with his family. His visitors follow him, like his photos and make comments about them. This shows how strongly he has made a relationship with his followers. Consequently, He has the chance to gain people’s confidence via socia media. It helps people to get closer to Obama and makes them feel Obama isn’t a kind of an unreachable man. As a matter of fact, YouTube is also the one which sets connection between social media and politics. We know that the Turkish Prime Minister “Recep Tayip Erdoğan” adds videos on YouTube and try to affect and control people. He could do this via TV or newspapers, however he uses YouTube to be able to give message. This indicates how effective he wants to be in social media. The other politician using YouTube effectively is the President of Turkish Republic “Abdullah Gül”. He made the offical website update. Moreover, some parts such as “ Photo of the Day, Write to the President and Virtual Tour of the Presidency” have been added to the website and lots of pictures and activities of Abdullah Gül have been loaded. People can surf it www.youtube.com/cbabdullahgul as well. To sum up, we see that many politicians are using the social media more and more effectively. The more they listen and get people’s positive and negative feedbacks, the more careful and successful they become. Category:adsfdg